The generation of comprehensive intelligence on targets of interest requires unique identification of the targets. Intelligence decisions are often limited by their dependence on the specific target identification method germane to the observing sensor. When the target is difficult to identify, the confidence in the target identification is low and is further complicated when there exist multiple observing sensors having varying levels of ambiguity in their observable characteristics. When targets are also difficult to detect, the difficulty of the target identification problem is compounded by the paucity of sensor data and its lack of temporal and spatial continuity.
There exists a need for a system and method that may reliably and accurately identify detected targets that are difficult to detect, difficult to identify, or both difficult to detect and difficult to identify.